


Nights Like This

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-18
Updated: 2003-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are obsessed, and no-one cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like This

dulcite dulcite mine mine mine  
sugar-spun sweet dancing like dew  
beauty, beautiful ice dazzle sparkle shine beauty  
pale haunting teasing hating mark me ice  
mine mine pelt pale soft eyes like blue and mine  
taste like summer like freedom I thought sweet  
darkness not not yet not black palest ice fairest doll  
mine mine dark you sugar dream floating cloud  
kissing you innocence they don't care what we do yet  
me and you you and I like clouds like crystal  
like spun sugar woven together you shine  
like sun or moonlight solid and gleaming each out  
I love you I love you in the back of your neck  
whispered heat to your melting ice we love together  
melt for me, they will not see, and we can be together  
we will be together forever no-one can stop us  
we are unstoppable, you are mine I am yours  
we belong in the spun spun rays like webs they will not mangle us  
spider ours spider me in your web of pale where we shall be together  
in dulcite always till we never never break


End file.
